bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Cade's Tower
Info Cade's "tower" is made in the form of and underground solar system akin to that of the human world one. On the outside not much is seen aside from a small outcropping pillar. In front of the small pillar lies a trap door, that due to the sandy nature of Las Noches tends to hide under a layer of sand. Upon jumping down t he hole you fall into darkness before coming out into an open area that looks like a mini version of the human realm solar system as you a suspended in the air from a lack of gravity. The area is lit up by cade's nova orbs which had been channeled into a self sustaining light source which the many in the distances forming the look of stars in space. Each of the planets act as a "floor" to Cade's fraccion, each ready to be hollowed out to the specifics that the occupant wants, the planets can also be altered to a form an "atmosphere" wanted on the planet via a heavy duty dial and control panel found on the plantes themselfs. This allows planets to be set up so the gravity is equal to that of earths for living or less or more for training purposes. The planetery gravity can be read from a distance by the atmosphere appearing darker red for increasing gravity and dark blue for decreasing gravity, regular gravity will appear as a whitish tinge. Outside of the planets the gravity remains low so that you can essentially swim to other planets. Planets '''Earth: '''As you fall into the abyss you fall in closest to earth which upon entering the "atmosphere" the suspended body slowly gains weight allowing for a soft landing on the surface. This planet is without a dial to alter gravity and upon landing has a set of stairs etched into the planet for entry into the "core". Inside the room is large with lots of seats and tables and even outcrops from the planet into guest rooms, kitchens, bathrooms and other nessesities. The very centre of the planet is hollowed out in a way that allows an oversized nova orb to lie in the center which provides heat and light to the inside. The orb is barricaded by fences to avoid people randomly walking into the sudden drop in the flooring. '''Jupiter: '''Jupiter being the largest planet provides the largest ammount of room for training and as such is used as a main training room. It's not hollowed out and acts as an actual planet where you always seem to stand upright. Extra controls have been set up on this planet that can control weather patterns and even ecosystem purely for training purposes. It also includes a fun setting for alien battles which creates alien AI's to beat on the planet. '''Sun: '''The sun acts as the home for Cade which he has set up into mutiple layers traveling down into the sun. The surface is usually used for any training Cade does himself and the lower levels inside of the planet act as living quarters, storage rooms, and many other rooms that he barely uses. The sun is also largely scaled down due to its normally giant size. Rules 1. Don't play around with the planetery controls. Unexpected high gravity is not fun. 2. Try to respect common etiquette, such as dont kill people, don't blow up other peoples planet. Just don't be too stupid. 3. Have fun... kind of a hard rule to inforce :/ Notes The gravity controls will shut off to default gravity (set by occupant, and is usually earth gravity) if no activity is senced for 5 minutes. An overide control can be entered into the planetary contols so that things such as oxygen and other gasses can be controled in the atmosphere, this overide is only known by cade and will shut off from lack of activity in 1 minute. Cade occasionally does games such as purge the alien, where jupiter's setiing is set so there are waves of aliens and players must fight to exhaustion seeing how far they can get. Category:Espada Tower Category:Las Noches